This invention relates to the arming of bombs and especially to a novel bomb fuze arming clip.
Bombs dropped from airplanes are frequently armed by the action of a bomb fuze in the nose of the bomb. The bomb fuze may have a propeller which is rotated by the air stream to perform one phase of the arming operation.
The propeller is prevented from turning before the bomb is dropped, one method utilizing an arming wire which is kept in place by Fahnstock clips. These clips present various problems in use, as, for example, becoming free debris when the arming wire is pulled free. As free debris, they may be sucked into the air intake of an engine and result in malfunction of the engine. Also, they are not sufficiently reliable to assure that "safe" releases in practice bomb runs do not turn into armed releases.